


Backstories

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cynthia visits the Deadlords. Repeatedly.





	Backstories

**Author's Note:**

> May 9/Heaven and hell were words to me - for 31 Days.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?"

"ARE YOU HERE TO FIGHT US? WHERE IS YOUR ARMY?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Nope, not today. I mean, I can do a little fighting, if you want, but there's no way I can take on all of you. I just... thought you might be lonely and..."

She looked at the encroaching group and tried not to let her smile flicker. 

"WE DO NOT GET MANY VISITORS."

"IT IS NICE OF YOU TO VISIT. BUT YOU WILL NOT GET OUR TREASURE."

"That's okay. I don't need treasure today. See, I've been coming up with heroic backstories for all of you, since you all seem so..."

Cynthia shook her head again, because she knew where that line of thinking went. There are some things she never needed to confirm, especially after talking to some of her friends and getting their thoughts. 

"HEROIC BACKSTORIES?"

"Well yeah. I was going to do flower fortunes for you all, but then I realized that wasn't going to really work." Cynthia winced, coughed, and then smiled broadly. "So stories instead! I only have six ready, but I really wanted to share!"

"THIS IS UNEXPECTED."

"WE WERE PERHAPS HEROES ONCE."

"IT WILL BE NICE TO HEAR YOUR STORIES."

"WE WILL..."

"Let me get started," Cynthia interjected quickly. If there was one thing she knew, it was that once they got going, these guys were not going to shut up. "Tigris, you're first!"

"IT IS AN HONOR."

"PLEASE BEGIN."

She started on the story before anyone could say anything and, once she'd finished telling the tale of Tigris the Amazing, there was a long surprising silence. 

"Um, was that okay?"

"IT WAS."

"CONTINUE."

Cynthia kept going, and by the time she'd finished telling The Impressive and Awesome Tale of Mus, she really wished she'd gotten all thirty-six done. One of the group almost looked to be crying. Had she...?

No, that couldn't even be a thing. 

"I'll come back when I have more done," Cynthia said quickly. "I promise."

"YOU PROMISE?"

"YOU WILL RETURN AND SPEND MORE TIME WISH US."

"TELL US MORE STORIES."

"I will..."

She was sure she knew why, even though she didn't want to admit it, but she quickly gave a couple of them hugs before going on her way. 

And she would perhaps do her best to encourage everyone else to visit, too. But first she had heroic backstories to create. 

Cynthia smiled. It was what she could do for them, for now. Hopefully that would be enough.


End file.
